


You again?

by Ukunikki



Category: Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Demigods, F/M, Happy Ending, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukunikki/pseuds/Ukunikki
Summary: Merlin roamed the earth for a long time, but the opening of the crystal cave disrupts the peace in 21st century England. He needs to make some new friends to defeat Morgana once more. However opening up to them will be a challenge.(rewrite of ending Merlin)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You again?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everyone! I have got a new fanfic, I don’t know how many times I will update this, Uni is a lot of work… But I hope you’ll at least enjoy the first chapter. I do rewrite a bit of the ending of Merlin to make this fic work.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin or Percy Jackson sadly.  
> Chapter I: The cabbage head didn’t die  
> Merlin’s P.O.V.

After the battle of Camlann, I found Arthur hurt on the battleground. He had a sword wound in his side. I decided to take him to the nearest forest to keep him concealed from Morgana who will no doubt want to stick another sword through Arthur.

The night set and Arthur woke up.

“Merlin. Where have you been?” Arthur asked me with a painful face.

“I’m sorry. I thought I defied the prophecy.” I told him rambling on a bit.

“What are you talking about?” He asked confused.

“I defeated the Saxons, the dragon and yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop.” I admitted.

“Merlin, the sorcerer did all that.”

Arthur looked even more confused now if that was possible.

“It was me.”

I was crying at this point, I never intended to tell him like this.

“That’s stupid, why would you say that?”

Arthur probably already knew at this point that I wasn’t lying; he was just being a dollop head right then and there.

“I’m a sorcerer. I have magic. And I use it for you Arthur, only for you.” I told him the truth, but he obviously didn’t believe that magic would only be used for good. How could he believe this with his upbringing? Uther only talked about evil magicians and the different ways in how he would kill them.

“Merlin you are not a sorcerer, I would know.” Arthur choked back his tears.

“Look here.”

I looked at the fire and raised my hand. “Upastige draca”.

A small dragon appeared in the flames.

Arthur looked disgusted at the sight of me doing magic.

“Leave me, I need to think about this.”

“Arthur…” I begged him.

“Just you heard.”

The night fell and Arthur slept while I was making sure we were safe. When the sun came crawling over the hills Gaius came out of the bushes startling me and I leapt to my feet.

“Gaius!”

“Why aren’t you back in Camelot?” He asked me confused.

“Arthur is hurt, Gaius. Mordred put a sword in him. I should gather some herbs while you watch over him.”

“No, I’ll gather herbs. You need to stay here and guard him.” Gaius replied looking at me like he will not tolerate any excuses.

Gaius disappeared through the same bushes that he came out of.

About two hours later he came back with some herbs.

“Any change? Let me see.”

Gaius carried only a couple of herbs in his arms.

“Is that all you got?” I probably sounded disappointed.

“The hills are crawling with Saxons.”

“There’s no yarrow, no lady’s mantle?”

“I’ve got comfrey.”

“You should’ve got sticklewort. There must’ve been sticklewort.”

“Merlin. Why don’t you water the horses and make sure they’re fed? We can’t hide here for much longer.”

I walked over to the horses, but I saw that Arthur pulled Gaius closer and whispered something inaudible.

They talked for a while longer before Gaius came back to me.

“Gaius?” I asked hopeful that Arthur might recover.

“There is a fragment of sword buried in his chest.”

“Well, we’ll use magic to draw it out.”

“No, the blade that struck Arthur was no ordinary blade. I fear it was forged in Dragon’s

breath. Its fatal power will not easily be denied.” My heart sank a bit.

“Aithusa?”

“The blade’s point is travelling inexorably towards his heart. Not even you could hope to thwart such magic. It would take a power as ancient as the dragons themselves.”

“No, there must be something we can do Gaius.” There wasn’t anything that couldn’t be fixed except for death itself.

“Only the Sidhe possess such magic. In the midst of the lake of Avalon there is an ancient isle. That is the source of their power. You must take him there.”

“He won’t allow that.”

After I heard the coldness in Arthur’s voice last night, I thought he will never want to have anything to do with me again. Let alone forgive me.

“He will. I spoke to him.”

My heart jumped a bit. At least I still have a chance to make sure my friend will live, even though he might banish me from Camelot after.

I packed all the supplies as Gaius prepared Arthur for the journey. Arthur gave Gaius something small to take back to Camelot, presumably the royal seal in case he didn’t return to his home.

“Gaius.” I called him to me one last time before heading to Avalon.

“You know he was betrayed. The girl Eira cannot be trusted.” I told him

“I know.”

“How long does he have?” I asked him with a bit of fear in my voice.

“At best? A day.”

I gave Gaius one last hug before heading to the clearing where Arthur was waiting.

“I’ll have your favourite meal waiting for you. Now go look after him. Go!” Gaius shouted after me as I jogged to the opening in the forest.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" I shouted to the blue sky above our heads.

Kilgharrah appeared almost immediately, I saw Arthur flinch at the sight of him. He probably remembered the time Camelot was almost destroyed by the dragon.

Nevertheless, I helped Arthur climb his back while getting seated right behind him. Kilgharrah was the fastest and safest way to get Arthur to the lake.

During the flight Arthur didn’t talk to me. I listened to the flapping of dragon wings for the rest of the journey.

We arrived at the lake before night fell, I thanked Kilgharrah for helping us and as soon as Arthur’s feet touched the ground I conjured the boat to take us to the island. My eyes flashed golden as Arthur looked at me.

“You’ve lied to me all this time… I thought I knew you.” His voice sounded betrayed.

“I’m still the same person.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“I wanted to, but you would’ve chopped my head off.” Arthur stayed silent for a while after this statement.

“Not sure what I would’ve done.”

“And I didn’t want to put you in that position.” Arthur smiled a bit.

I led Arthur towards the boat which was now at the edge of the lake.

As soon as we were seated Arthur started talking to me again. Looking more sympathetic.

“Merlin, I’ve thought about it for a while. All the weird things that happened inexplicably, that was all you? All the tracks that were conveniently covered by leaves, all of the rustling in the bushes opposite of where we were hiding?”

“Yes.”

“But you’ve never sought any credit for all you’ve done to protect me and to protect Camelot.”

“That’s not why I do it.” Arthur thought for a bit which honestly I didn’t know he could do.

“Merlin, I hope you never change, even though you’re a turnip head from time to time. I’m sorry about how I treated you.”

“Does that mean you’re going to give me a day off after we’ve returned to Camelot?”

“I’ll give you two.”

“That’s generous.”

I didn’t notice, but apparently, we already arrived at the island. As soon as I set foot on the soil, I could feel the Sidhe magic running through me. I carried Arthur from the boat to the island. I supported him the rest of the way to the centre of the island and set him down underneath the big tower.

I didn’t know how I knew, but somehow I instinctively knew what to do to save Arthur.

“Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen.” I almost whispered as I pulled the magic from the ground.

The piece of sword came floating out of the hole in Arthur’s stomach. And it fell down with a clinging sound. Arthur gasped as the piece left his body.

“Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!” I cast the most powerful healing spell I knew to close the wound the sword had cast.

“So, you’re not an idiot.” I heard Arthur’s still weak voice say to me. I chuckled a bit as he said this.

“No, it’s just another part of my charm.” Arthur let out a chuckle as I said this.

I pulled him up and supported his weight back to the boat.

“Merlin, that weird sorceress who saved Gwen from Morgana’s control. Was… Uhm… Was that you?”

“Yes, but please don’t make me go into that form again.” I laughed and Arthur joined me.

“I will make some food once we’re on the mainland again, so you can get some of your strength back before we head home.” I told him as I put him back in the boat.

“Some food does sound good.” Arthur smiled at me.

“Merlin, I have never told you this, but. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me and the kingdom we’ve built and now have the chance to continue building. I will make it a safe haven for all good magic with you at my side. If you still want to be by my side after all I’ve done wrong.” I felt a tear of happiness roll over my cheek.

“Honestly Arthur, I’ve never thought you would say something like that. Of course I would like to be by your side, you’re my friend after all, cabbage head.”

Arthur laughed “Clot pole.”

I started making some stew as Arthur took a power nap. He woke up when I told him dinner was ready.

We were both tired and hungry from the whole affair. So we practically inhaled the stew and fell fast asleep afterwards.

The journey back to Camelot went as smooth as expected. Soon after we left the lake we ran into two Saxons, who I blew backward with ease. We took their horses to ride back to Camelot and after about two days of riding we saw the familiar castle rise in the distance.

Gwen came running out of the castle as soon as we rode into the courtyard. Arthur who got his strength back by now jumped off his horse and ran to Gwen. Embracing her and kissing her. After about two minutes of sappiness Gwen saw me over Arthur’s shoulder. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. “Thank you for bringing Arthur home.” She whispered in my ear.

Gaius came outside holding a platter of my favourite food. I laughed and hugged him. He nearly dropped the plate in the excitement.

“I still have something to take care of.” I told him quietly.

“Morgana.” He whispered back.

“I will see you soon.” I gave him a small smile.

I jumped back on my horse and as I rode out of the gates I heard some people yelling after me. I also heard hooves clinking on the cobblestone. I turned around and saw Gwaine ride after me.

“You’re going after Morgana, aren’t you?”

I simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll help you.” He stated.

We didn’t need to look for long as Morgana was also looking for us.

“Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu!” Morgana yelled at Gwaine and me. We flew of off our horses.

“Forp fleoge!” I yelled back and morgana was immediately stunned.

Gwaine and I lifted her up on my horse to ride to the crystal cave.

I dumped her still stunned body in the cave and quietly said:

“Stanas ahreosaþ!” trapping her in the cave for all eternity.

We both mounted our horses again and on the way back Gwaine started asking questions.

“That was awesome, you never told me you had magic!” I was relieved at the difference in reaction from Arthur’s.

“Yeah, magic was kind of forbidden in Camelot so… I really wanted to keep my head.”

Gwaine grimaced before remarking: “Wait, Was?”

“Yes, Arthur has decided that Camelot will be a safe haven for all good magic users.”

Gwaine smiled at me. “Thank you for protecting all of us during our frequent quests, Merlin.”

I would cherish the next 50 years for the rest of my life. Arthur, Gwen and I created the Albion all magical people and beasts were waiting for for all their lives. There were a lot of little Arthurs and Gwens running around the castle about 5 years after I brought Arthur back. I helped raise these little devils. Even though I didn’t age like my friends those were the best years I would have for centuries. Arthur made me court magician and after Gaius had died he also made me court physician. Gaius’s life had been a long one and I still thank him for all that he has taught me. Arthur remained a dollop head as he made me pose as an old man for all the royal portraits. The knights always pestered me about these portraits. But in later years it would become useful that they didn’t depict my younger self.

After Arthur and Gwen died the magic in Camelot declined. More and more people became scared of magic as I retreated to my quarters to mourn Arthur and Gwen their deaths. I brought their bodies to the island in the lake of Avalon for Arthur to rise once more when he was most needed like the prophecy said. I left about two years after their death. Arthur’s and Gwen’s eldest son took over the kingdom, but even he couldn’t keep the people from turning against each other 10 years after he became king. Five generations after Arthur, Camelot fell into ruin.

The Early modern period was the most difficult period as both normal people and sorceresses were hunted down. I prayed to the old religion to bring Arthur back, but it seemed like the old religion was purposely avoiding me.

In all these years I secluded myself from the rest of the world, only talking to people when necessary. I didn’t want to go through another heartbreak of losing my closest friends. Everyone around me would die anyway, why would I try to build a connection with them.

In the 21st century a much weaker form of magic created a huge shockwave of old evil magic in the South of Wales. My mind jumped right to the horrible conclusion that someone must’ve opened the crystal cave, and in doing so released the evil that wanted revenge on me.

The days after I felt the magic the newspapers spoke of giant wolves and bears attacking humans. I knew I had to do something about this and end this for once and for all, so I packed my stuff and headed over to the cave which was now located very close to Caerleon.

As I arrived I noticed a lot of stones lying around the now open entrance to the cave. I walked to the entrance not careless enough to actually enter, but I saw a lot of words chiselled into the crystals. I wanted to read them, but a huge wave of water crashed into me and pushing me against the rock wall on the right side and just outside of the cave. I spluttered as a huge gulp of water went down my oesophagus.

I wiped the water from my eyes and I saw a black haired boy and a blonde haired girl (both wearing an orange camp shirt) stand threateningly in front of me. Behind them was a huge dog, it was a lot larger than a tank. The boy held a large bronze sword and the girl a small bronze dagger. “Don’t you dare move.” The boy told me holding his sword to my throat.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I will continue the next chapter with either Percy’s or Annabeth’s point of view. Hope you liked this chapter even though a large part of it was a rewrite of the ending of Merlin. Now the story really begins, I’ve got the beginning of the plot laid out, so I hope to upload the second chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
